La bella durmiente que despertó sin su príncipe
by Shiorita
Summary: Porque por una vez la historia no salió bien, las hadas no hicieron lo que debían de haber hecho y la pobre muchacha se despierta ahora, sola y desconcertada, en pleno sXXI con la clara meta de buscar a las hadas y hacérselo pagar.¿Lo conseguirá? Terminad
1. Preámbulo

¡¡Hola

¡¡Hola!! Aquí traigo un fic un poco rarito. No es de Harry Potter ni de Twilight sino de aquellos cuentos de hadas que nos han contado desde pequeñitas. Pero con un toque de humor y algo de ironía y realidad. No creo que sean más de cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero intentaré que sean larguitos. Este es sólo el preámbulo, así que esperaos más palabras xD

En fin, que como nunca supe cómo se llamaba la bella durmiente pues aquí le he puesto mi nombre (no el mío xD) inventado, y oye, que si sabéis cómo se llama, lo cambio xDD y así sigo los cánones como Dios manda.

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os guste

Besos

Shio

**La Bella durmiente que despertó sin príncipe**

Aurora Screenger cree que lo sabe todo sobre ella misma. Sobre quién es, cómo es, que hace con su vida, y que es lo que quiere hacer. Pero lo que no entiende es porqué se siente así cuando ve al pequeño Tom acercarse a ella para hablarle de flores.

Tom es el jardinero real y ella la princesa. Y por lo tanto no tienen futuro. Por mucho que los hombros de Tom sean los perfectos para dar apoyo; sus brazos, los que desearía que la abrazaran; su piel, la que le gustaría acariciar cada noche antes de ir a dormir y nada más despertar; y sus labios, esos a los que le gustaría robarle un beso, o dos, o tres o cientos de ellos.

Pero su padre tiene otros planes para ella y como niña obediente y modelo, que ha sido siempre, Aurora va a seguirlos al pie de la letra. Aunque eso la vuelva loca cada vez que se cruce con Tom.

El oráculo dijo hace mucho lo que pasaría: ella se pincharía el dedo con una rueca –si es que esos aparatos no han dejado de fabricarse ya-, se dormiría indefinidamente y sólo se despertaría cuando un apuesto príncipe fuera a rescatarla.

Sus padres han decidido que es perfecto, un auténtico cuento de hadas, aunque hay ciertos detallitos que ha Ópalo no se le pasan desapercibidos. Como ese de la dote, de cómo será el príncipe –amable, guapo…-, cuanto tiempo dormirá y qué le habrá pasado al mundo cuando despierte.

Mas sus padres le han intentado consolar diciendo que el oráculo rara vez erra en los casos de las princesas, más que nada por la cuenta que les trae. El oráculo y las hadas, seres aliados para que la vida de las princesas sea perfectas. Algo por lo que muchas personas darían todo lo que tienen y más.

Así que cuando cumple dieciocho años Aurora y se harta de ver a Tom entre sus sueños se pone a buscarle. Sabe que dentro de poco se tiene que dormir, así que por lo menos, va a despedirse en condiciones. Pero no lo encuentra, no tiene ni idea de donde está. Ve a una ancianita desmontando un aparato sumamente viejo y recuerda que Tom adora esas cosas. Quizás, ya que no le está permitido besarse antes del matrimonio y menos aún con el jardinero, un regalo sea lo mejor para decir adiós.

Se acerca a la señora, que sonríe amablemente ante la curiosidad de la chica. Cuando ésta le pide que no lo destroce y que lo envuelva, ella entra a buscar algo con lo que recubrir la vieja máquina de coser. Lo malo es que Ópalo tiene una curiosidad de esas que son –y serán, palabras de su padre- un peligro para la humanidad; y en cuanto la señora se ha dado la vuelta se ha puesto a toquetear todo.

Por lo tanto no sé de qué os extrañáis si a la vuelta de la anciana ve a la pobre muchacha tirada en el suelo, con un sopor encima difícil de entender para alguien con sus conocimientos. ¿Resultado? La vieja quemada en la hoguera, la doncella acostada en su lecho, Tom desaparecido –eso explicaría porqué la maleza se come el castillo- y los demás habitantes dormidos para la eternidad.

En fin, siento desanimaros pero el cuento, esta vez, no acaba con el príncipe apuesto que despertará a Aurora. Ya sabéis, esos de los que terminan con ellos cazando perdices en pleno bosque y que mientras sus galgos están muertos de cansancio, ellos están felices. Para nada. De hecho me gustaría que entendierais que yo no tengo la culpa, pero las hadas se enfadaron –entre ella, con el oráculo, con los humanos, qué se yo- y se negaron a hacer las cosas bien.

Y que por casualidades de la vida me he enterado de lo que en realidad le pasó a Aurora. El caballero nunca vino, se perdió no se sabe por dónde; Tom nunca regresó, como otros tantos que huyeron; la maleza se comió al castillo desde sus cimientos; y los habitantes del castillo, bueno, digamos que lo de dormir eternamente lo hicieron al pie de la letra. Pero, por azares del destino, el pulso de Ópalo aún seguía su ritmo.

Ahora mismo, está abriendo los ojos, moviendo la nariz en círculos –algo que siempre hace cuando recuerda lo que ha acaba de soñar- y mirando a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos.

-Felicidades, pequeña –le dice una voz alegre- ya pronto te van a dar el alta.

Porque Aurora acaba de despertar de un coma profundo en el que lleva, la tira de tiempo; sigue teniendo dieciocho años, no me preguntéis a mí cómo va eso porque nunca acabaré por entenderlo; y está en plenas facultades de descubrir el mundo del siglo XXI con todo lo que ello significa.

¿Seguirá habiendo hadas? ¿O se habrán ido cómo cuando las tocó cuidar de ellas? Ópalo está dispuesta a averiguarlo, porque aunque no sabe cómo comportarse en un mundo así, la hija –una adolescente snob hasta no poder más- de la enfermera, ha sido encandilado por su belleza y está dispuesta a enseñarle todo.


	2. La carta

La carta

**La carta **

Es un piso bastante pequeño. Tiene un solo baño con una ducha cuya mampara se llena de vaho en cuanto la temperatura del agua pasa de los 22º; un lavabo en el que Aurora duda que quepan algo más que el jabón de manos y un peine con las puntas desgastadas; un inodoro y un balde de plástico para colocar los pies doloridos tras una larga caminata. La cocina no es que sea mejor o peor, sino que no hay cocina. En realidad es una mezcla extraña entre salón, cocina y comedor. Eso es todo, bueno además de una habitación con dos camas enanas y un escritorio lo suficiente grande para que puedan sentarse a estudiar dos personas adultas.

Pero para Aurora es como un palacio sin explorar. La televisión, que solo es capaz de dar tres canales y el resto tiene rayas negras y blancas con un ruido ensordecedor; el teléfono y la minicadena. Los discos de Queen, los Beatles que le ha regalado su padre, se juntan con los de Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne, Greenday y Blink 182 que se ha agenciado ella desde su infancia, llenan una mochila entera que Samantha se ha cuidado de traer sin que sufra ningún percance hasta su nuevo piso.

No está segura del todo de porqué ha aceptado las súplicas de sus padres para que la joven paciente que por fin ha despertado del coma se vaya a vivir con ella. Samantha tiene dieciocho años recién cumplidos y unas ganas de disfrutar su mayoría de edad, envidiables.

Vista desde lejos, y tras haberla oído hablar una o dos veces, una está segura de encontrarse ante una auténtica Mary Sue. Ya sabéis de esos personajes perfectos que se cuelan en un fanfic y se hacen los mejores amigos de la protagonista.

Es guapa, rubia con el pelo lacio y largo, los ojos claros… y tiene pinta de ángel. Pero eso es lo que aparenta, cuando te acercas un poco más, tienes la certeza de que no tiene un gramo de inteligencia en el cerebro. Es snob hasta dar por saco. Algo que muy pocas personas aguantan, y vamos a ver, Aurora no es una de ellas.

Mas como no tiene adónde o con quién ir no le ha quedado otra opción que aceptar la primera mano amiga que le han tendido. Y ahora está allí, en una de esas tiendas que el centro de Londres pone a disposición de los consumidores adictos a las compras de moda, es decir, de un montón de adolescentes y jóvenes con las hormonas revueltas que aún disfrutan de los últimos rayos del sol de verano.

Y es que haber terminado la selectividad con la nota que se buscaba es para Samantha y sus padres un auténtico logro, por lo que el señor Wimbelton le ha ofrecido a su hija nada más y nada menos que un dineral para gastarse en ropa. La cifra exacta no la sé y tampoco me interesa, solo deciros que el matrimonio Wimbelton ha agrandado el número si gastaba un 20 en la chica del hospital. Así que Samantha ha aceptado sin dudar –más dinero, más ropa- y se ha llevado a la muchacha de compras por el centro.

-Sí, lo sé, el piso no es gran cosa pero mis padres dicen que debo saber ganarme la vida. Lo sé, hay quienes nacen bien situados por lo que no deberían tener que preocuparse por esas minucias pero, jo son mis padres y ellos tienen el dinero así que solo me queda callarme y obedecer. Y no te creas que no he intentado liberarme de su yugo, o sea, a ver lo he intentado ¿Vale? Pero es tan difícil, quiero decir ¿Qué problema hay si yo quiero vivir cómodamente y bien? Pues que tengo que esperar a la herencia. Oh, no, por supuesto que no quiero que se mueran pero…

¿Habéis conseguido seguirla? Yo me perdí hace tiempo, y no os penséis que Aurora ha escuchado una solo palabra del repertorio de cosas banales que ha soltado Samantha en el pasillo de los probadores. Creo que está más ocupada tratando de meter la cabeza en una de esas camisetas que Samantha ha recolectado para ella. No es que sea muy complicado meter ahí la cabeza, para nada; pero recordad que el traje con el que ella se durmió –por si tenéis curiosidad se levantó con la bata que llevan todos los pacientes- lo hicieron hace unos diez siglos y sí, hay diferencia. Por eso a Aurora le cuesta tanto ponerse una blusa con un jersey de cuadros verdes que, palabras de Samanta, _hace juego con ese verde tan sumamente atrayente que tienen tus ojos_.

Cualquiera diría que Samantha tiene envidia de Aurora. Ok, no anda como ella, ni tiene ese toque refinado y educado de Aurora, pero vamos a ver, la cara de despistada que tiene la princesita anula todo lo demás. Claro que la cara de besugo que tiene Samantha cada vez que empieza a enumerar lo grandiosa que es su familia también elimina todo lo bueno que le da su figura y su rostro.

¿Qué si la odio? No, no es exactamente odio; solo me saca de mis casillas. Es tan… Mary Sue que no puedo con ella. Tan odiosamente perfecta que me produce arcadas. No os penséis que soy una basta y una bruta, en realidad soy… bueno, ¿qué más da quién sea yo? A vosotros sólo os interesa lo que os voy a contar, no quién soy. Pero admitid que al leer su nombre, Samantha Wimbelton, señores, habéis tenido la sensación de que os encontrabais con esas muchachitas que acaban siendo ridículas y patéticas a no poder más; de esas que solo hablan de sus padres para indicar la cantidad de ceros que tienen en su cuenta corriente. Admitidlo, venga, no cuesta tanto trabajo.

Por eso me cuesta tanto entender que la pobre Aurora se llevé también con ella. Intento pensar que es porque no conoce a nadie más, pero no es esa la sensación que me da cuando las veo salir de la enésima tienda cargadas con un montón de bolsas y riendo sobre qué se yo qué tontería. De hecho parece que se conocen de toda la vida. Esperemos que Aurora le dé algo de sentido común a todas las ideas que tiene Samantha.

**0o0o0o**

Están sentadas en uno de los bancos de la plaza que da a una gran fuente. El suelo se está empezando a llenar de palomas pero a ellas les da igual. Con una ensalada metida en un bote de plástico y un tenedor hecho del mismo material, hablan sobre qué se yo qué temas con total hilaridad.

-Es increíble que no recuerdes nada. Pero no te preocupes, que yo me voy a encargar, personalmente –y hace especial hincapié en esto último- de que tus nuevos recuerdos sean fabulosos.

Sí, las palabras _personalmente, fabulosos, sublime, cool y fashion_ son esas que nunca faltan en su vocabulario. Pero mal que me pese tengo que admitir que la chica tiene buen corazón. Aunque para tenerlo malo hace falta tener neuronas, y ya os digo yo que esa tía ni de coña tiene algo de peso dentro de la sien.

Aurora asiente y termina de comerse lo que queda de la ensalada.

-Y ¿Cómo está todo ahora? Ya sé que diferente a cuando yo me… dormí; pero, tú actualízame, por fa.

-Pues… -la pobre Samantha no tiene ni idea de hasta qué punto han cambiado las cosas pero intenta actualizarla lo más que puede. Por suerte Aurora es lo suficiente hábil para mantener la boca cerrada, mirar y aprender. – a ver, ya han dejado de llevarse esos pantalones de pata ancha, la política parece algo más preocupada por la contaminación ambiental y han sacado una nueva gama de lentillas, por no hablar de la nueva colección de Dolce&Gabana que está haciendo temblar las pasarelas tanto de París como de Nueva York.

Imaginaros la cara que pondríais si vinierais de la Edad de Piedra y os explicaran lo que es un ordenador. Pues algo parecido es lo que quiere poner Aurora, pero su fina educación no se lo permite. Vayamos una por una, con todas las cosas que le ha dicho Samantha:

Pantalones. ¿Desde cuando llevan pantalones las chicas? Es algo insólito para ella, pero ya casi se ha recobrado del susto de ver unos pitillos cuando antes Samantha ha tratado de vestirla. Se pasa la mano por los vaqueros y tiene que admitirlo, no se está nada mal dentro de ellos.

Contaminación ambiental. Entiende más o menos las dos palabras por separado, y porque estudió latín, que sino… Sacude la cabeza, ya lo comprenderá más tarde. Fijo que hay algún libro que le explique qué es eso, porque si la política se preocupa por ella será que es importante.

Lentillas. Ya ha oído alguna mención sobre ellas antes, pero muy por encima y también de parte de Samantha. _¿Sabes qué te quedaría bien? Este vestido con unas lentillas moradas, así tus ojos irían a juego con este color tan fashion_. Eso ha sido todo, así que nada, tendrá que buscar más información.

En cambio en lo de Dolce&Gabana, las pasarelas de París y Nueva York ahí ya sí que le suenan a nuevo completamente y no puede evitar repetir la última frase de Samantha.

-¿Dolce&Gabana en las pasarelas de París y Nueva York?

Samantha malinterpreta su sorpresa.

-No sé por qué te extraña, a ver, o sea, era lógico. La nueva tendencia es súper cool y es normal que se lleve eso, sobre todo porque es tan fashion.

Sino habéis comprendido nada, bienvenidos a mi mundo. Pero no es porque no sepa de ropa sino porque a esta tía yo no la entiendo. Habla como los políticos, mucho sin decir nada, y eso me saca de quicio.

-Ok, ok, está claro que me gustaba más la ropa que Prada tenía, y por supuesto – exclama como una exhalación- Tous; pero…

-Espera, espera- le corta Aurora que ha comprendido que como sigan hablando de marcas ella no va a entender nada- ¿Qué hay de los chicos?

-¿Los chicos? Pues lo de siempre- hace un mohín de disgusto- Para liarte sin más es fácil, porque tíos les hay a montones, ya sabes, levantas una piedra y aparecen cientos. Pero si buscas un príncipe azul han desparecido. Ya no queda ni uno.

-No hace falta que lo jures –comenta Aurora que no puede dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. -¿Qué crees que pasó?

-Que las hadas los secuestraron- bromea Samantha que no tiene ni idea de porqué este tema es tan importante para Aurora.

-O quizás se cansaron de hacer cuentos felices- responde filosóficamente Aurora.

Samantha ladea la cabeza y mira a la chica. No entiende porqué preocuparse tanto, al fin y al cabo ya encontrará su príncipe azul. A lo mejor es que a Aurora le rompieron el corazón y por eso piensa eso. Como no sabe qué hacer le pasa el brazo por los hombros con ánimo de apoyarla, y lo consigue porque Aurora levanta la cabeza y la mira, sonriendo.

-Bueno ¿volvemos a casa? –pregunta Samantha que eleva los ojos hacia un cielo que se ha tornado gris.

Aurora asiente con la cabeza, sobre todo porque ya han aparecido los primeros relámpagos que amenazan tormenta entre las nubes. Agarra su caja de plástico y con el tenedor la tira a la papelera que hay al lado del banco. La caja se abre y queda al revés enseñando un w amarilla con unas letras al revés.

-Eso ¿no está mal escrito? –le pregunta a Samantha

Ésta mira atrás, hacia el envoltorio de la caja del McDonald y se encoge de hombros. Es un eslogan, un examen de lengua.

-Vamos, anda, que nos vamos a mojar y no he traído mi paraguas.

**0o0o0o0o**

Afuera llueve sin pausa y sin tregua. En el cielo se distinguen los relámpagos y Samantha se ha metido a la ducha porque no soporta los truenos y con el caer del agua de la ducha no les hace tanto caso. Aurora, en cambio, mira con curiosidad la ciudad y a los valientes que se atreven a salir con esa tormenta. Desde el alfeizar de la ventana puede ver a niños saltando de charco en charco mientras sus madres se desgañitan llamándolos; y un poco más allá a una pareja besándose bajo la lluvia. Esto le hace sonreír, inconscientemente.

El siguiente trueno se confunde con el ruido de su estómago, pues la ensalada no le ha calmado el hambre. Además de que lo ha tomado ya hace tiempo y quiere probar el queso de esta época. Que según Samantha está _deluxe _y que está en el cuarto armario al lado del frigorífico. Aurora se acerca por el otro lado ya que aún no se ha acostumbrado a que de una caja, por enorme y metálica que sea, emane un frío como ese.

Coge una rebanada de pan de molde, un cuchillo y una tarrina de queso. Es rápida aprendiendo así que después de las enseñanzas básicas que le ha enseñado Samantha es capaz de untarse algo de queso en el pan. Hombre, se ven los grumitos y tal, pero se puede comer, que es lo que quiere.

Levanta el mentón de la tarrina donde estaba leyendo los ingredientes para ver salir a Samantha del baño con una toalla alrededor del pelo y una bata de color caoba.

-Ya puedes entrar- le indica. –Tienes champú de Aloe Vera en la bandeja de la ducha.

Recién salida de una ducha Samantha parece la persona idónea para tener una conversación interesante, apacible… vamos todo lo lejos de lo que en realidad es. Está bien, puede que algo de ojeriza la tenga, pero bueno, eso es cosa mía ¿no? Cuando sepáis quién soy en realidad me daréis la razón. Y por si se os ha ocurrido ella no es la hija de un demonio o qué se yo qué se os ha pasado por la mente ¿Vale? En realidad es tan vulgar como snob. En fin, sigamos.

El caso es que Aurora se ha metido en la ducha y ahora está rociando su cabello largo y del color del trigo con el champú que Samantha le ha pasado. Es rápida, pues no le gusta mucho quedarse bajo el chorro de agua que sale de la cebolla. Corta el agua, se envuelve con una toalla y sale de la ducha.

Colgada de la puerta del baño Samantha le ha dejado un albornoz con unos estampados que hacen juego con el otoño y unas zapatillas verdes pistacho. Se mira al espejo y se pasa el dedo índice por las cejas que necesitan una visita al esteticista urgentemente según Samantha quien le ha prometido que mañana irán allí y a la peluquería. Escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse y volverse a cerrar pero no le da importancia, pues se ha acordado de la revista de peinados de moda que hay sobre la mesita que está entre el televisor y el sofá de la estancia principal de la casa y en ese momento sólo quiere ir a leerla.

Va rauda hacia el dormitorio y saca del armario unos pantalones de lino que no le llegan hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes de un amarillo pálido. El calor del verano aún no se ha ido del todo –esas tormentas son la prueba evidente- y se puede estar así por casa. Antes de salir de la habitación mira debajo de su cama y encuentra unas sandalias de color verde claro y con ellas deja la ropa de baño sobre su cama antes de encaminarse al encuentro de Samantha.

Cuando llega ésta está preparando dos batidos de chocolate a los que añade nata montada con gran maestría. Tras acabar con la nata y devolverla a su sitio, busca unas galletas y las deja en un plato en el centro de la mesa. Con un gesto invita a Aurora a sentarse con ella para cenar quién así lo hace. Aurora se sienta y Samantha se levanta acordándose de pronto de algo. Se encamina hacia la mesita de cristal donde deja las revistas de moda con una galleta en la mano. La mordisquea, coge una carta y vuelve a la mesa.

-Toma, hace nada ha llegado la vecina diciendo que como el cartero no tenía ni idea de si dejar esto en el buzón o no, porque ya sabes que aún no tenemos la llave, pues se lo ha dejado a ella. Y bueno, que me lo ha dado mientras estabas duchándote. Que no le he abierto, pero ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea –se toca el corazón de forma dramática-, que voy a estar ahí pase lo que pase y que…

Joder, ya ha recuperado toda la labia otra vez; está tía es increíble, no sé cómo la aguantan.

Por suerte Aurora está más pendiente del sobre que ha llegado a sus manos y tiene la vista fija en las letras de colores verde, dorado y plateado de su nombre: Aurora Screenger. Da la vuelta al sobre y lo abre mientras Samantha sigue soltando su discurso sobre la confianza, la amistad, bla, bla, bla. Extiende el papel donde lee la cosa más extraña con la que se ha encontrado en lo que lleva de día, más incluso que el asombroso descubrimiento de cómo funciona un lavavajillas o cómo funciona el motor de un coche.

_Estimada señorita Screenger: _

_Nos vemos en la obligación de mandarle esta misiva con motivo del error que se produjo en su caso. Le rogamos que no nos denuncie, mas si pretende reclamar estaremos encantados de aceptar sus peticiones con total disponibilidad._

_Para saber más acerca de su asunto póngase en contacto con nosotros que le daremos a su nuevo correspondiente en menos de 48 horas. Además le pondremos en contacto con su antiguo correspondiente. _

_Atte. _

_Alea Goldream. _

Aurora relee la carta dos o tres veces pues no está del todo convencida de qué es lo que acaba de leer. Samantha no puede superar su tentación de leer la misiva y atrapa la hoja. La lee pero tampoco entiende mucho.

Aurora coge de nuevo el sobre y busca algo que le muestre que no es víctima de ninguna broma y lo encuentra. El sobre ha sido sellado con un escudo que aparece también en la carta y al pie derecho de la parte remitente del sobre. Tanto Aurora como Samantha lo miran con curiosidad y Samantha cae de pronto en lo que es.

-Este es el escudo de una escuela privada de alto prestigio.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunta extrañada Aurora.

-No lo sé, pero si quieres mañana podemos descubrirlo. Después de nuestra visita a la peluquería y al esteticista, obviamente.

Aurora asiente, agradecida y acaricia el escudo con sus dedos preguntándose si tendrá algo que ver con las hadas que quiere encontrar.

-¿Qué significan estas letras?- le pregunta a Samantha por las letras en verde y plateado que rodean a una rosa dorada.

-¿Cuáles? –le pregunta Samantha que no consigue ver lo que dice Aurora –Deletréamelas.

-H, a, d, a, s.

Samantha niega con la cabeza, pues no tiene ni idea. Y como no le gusta no saber de nada se levanta de la silla y se deja caer en el sofá mientras se hace con el mando a distancia del televisor.

-Ven aquí –llama a Aurora mientras hace zapping- Sé que hoy ponían una película preciosa que te encantará. Al menos yo la adoro, o sea, ya se que a lo mejor te parezco muy mayor para que me guste Peter Pan, pero es que… Además estando Jeremy Sumpter como actor protagonista yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que babear por él. Es lógico ¿no?

Aurora se acomoda en el sofá al lado de Samantha mientras el narrador de la película –algo con lo que Aurora ha dejado de sorprenderse y prefiere, simplemente, disfrutar- habla sobre que _todos los niños crecen; todos, menos uno._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Qué os parece el 2º capítulo? Tenía mis dudas sobre si hacer fantasía o realismo, pero creo que me voy por la primera opción sin duda. De todas formas esperaos parte de realismo ¿ok? Yo sólo aviso.

Bueno, para los que no sepan que significa lo de Deluxe, creo que no es un regionalismo porque yo sólo se lo he oído decir a los pijos que conozco que algunos son como Samantha… xD qué chiquilla. A mí me hace reír mucho, al narrador de esta historia le saca de sus casillas.

Pero tranquis, pronto os presentaré al narrador que también es un personaje de por aquí. Espero que os esté gustando.

Por cierto, esto no es contestar a un review, pero sí que me gustaría hacer una mención especial a dark Rachel que me comentó como se llamaba la Bella durmiente. Como verás la he seguido llamando Aurora, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber.

Besos

Shio


	3. Ámbar

Ámbar

**Ámbar**

Supongo que la idea de Samantha de aprovechar la mañana de una forma completamente fabulosa y útil es muy diferente a la mía. Personalmente sería incapaz de pasarme dos horas y media de reloj esperando a que mi pelo sufriera un cambio de look, ni de aguantar los comentarios vacíos de la chica a la que le toque hacerme una manicura francesa. Aunque seguramente sea a causa de que yo no me dejaría utilizar como un conejillo de indias para que patronos de famosas marcas se llenen los bolsillos de dinero.

Todo el mundo sabe que el feminismo está llegando a unos límites insospechados. Sí, claro, mucho de la mujer no debe quedarse en casa para cuidar a los niños y que también tiene derecho a trabajar y a estudiar; y en cuanto tiene un poco de tiempo libre ¿qué hace? Mirarse una y otra vez al espejo para gustarles a los tíos. Tíos que por cierto sólo tienen una cosa en la cabeza y que, por lo tanto, no me extraña nada que al final acaben cuidando niños en casa solas.

Supongo que hay muchas clases de chicas y todo eso. Por ejemplo, mi hermana no es así, y conozco también a unas cuantas que no creo que se comporten de ese modo. Estoy seguro de que Aurora no es tan snob como la chiquilla a la que acompaña. Samantha… ¡pero si hasta el nombre da escalofríos! Es como la nueva Barbie, una Bratz nueva…

En fin, como creo que os importan más lo que hicieron esa mañana esas dos adolescentes llenas de hormonas os contaré algo por encima. Pero tampoco mucho, porque no tiene gracias estar hablando sobre cosas que ni me van ni me vienen. Es más, sobre asuntos que lo único que quiero es ver lejos de mí.

Oh, sí, casi se me olvida. Voy a presentarme. Sé que dije que para la historia no tendría valor alguno pero los acontecimientos se precipitaron un poco. O quizás yo hablé demasiado, dice mi maestro que me ocurre a menudo. Bueno, a ver… no sé cómo son las presentaciones así que seré breve con todo eso.

Me llamo Ámbar y aunque el nombre os parezca de chica soy un tío. Y uno con muy buen aspecto, no lo voy a negar. Está bien, no soy el típico "cachas" por el que todas las tías babean y por el que son capaces de pasar desde la mayor mojigata a la más experta… ¿cómo decirlo suavemente? Ligera de cascos.

Pero creo que no estoy mal, nada mal. Quizás tenga algo que ver el hecho de que mi madre sea modelo y yo haya heredado su cara. Tengo unos ojos verdes parecidos a las hojas de los árboles antes de que llegue el otoño; y una carita redonda que me da aspecto de niño. Eso a las chicas les gusta mucho si ya lo completas con el pelo rubito y de cazuela. Pero siento desilusionaros porque a) soy moreno y b) tengo el pelo largo que me suelo recoger en una coleta cuando hay clases.

Estudio en el colegio Esmeralda. Probablemente no os suene de mucho a no ser que conozcáis a alguien que está dentro. Es un colegio de alto prestigio en el que casi nadie entra, aunque curiosamente no se necesitan grandes dotes de dinero para entrar. Yo, por ejemplo, no procedo de una familia humilde al que la carrera de la madre nos ha ayudado a ser conocidos ni ninguna historia rara que la gente acostumbra a contar. De hecho, es algo más trágica.

Mi padre era, es y será siempre un nómada. Un gitano que suelen decir. Un hombre que quiso estudiar medicina y durante sus años de aprendizaje se enamoró de una paciente. Un joven modelo que se había medicado porque problemas de autoestima y moral. La cuidó y cuando ella salió del hospital se siguieron viendo. Nunca llegaron a casarse pero vivieron juntos una temporada. La suficiente para que mi hermana y yo llegáramos a conocerla.

Cuando yo tenía cinco años nos abandonó. Dijeron muchas cosas pero sé que eran de distintos mundos y no pudieron con ello porque ambos amaban unos sueños que no eran compatibles entre sí.

Mi madre quería volver a las pasarelas, el glamour era su mundo y aunque nos quería no supo preferir a sus hijos que a su antigua vida. Además, ella quería ser actriz y vivir en Hollywood y aquello era lo que se puso a perseguir desde el día en que salió de nuestras vidas. Por otra parte, mi padre quería ayudar a la familia –debemos ser unos veinticinco miembros o por ahí- y a todos los que pudiera con su conocimiento de medicina.

Nos puso nombres de colores –Azul y Ámbar- y nos enseñó él mismo ya que nunca fuimos al colegio. Hasta que oyó hablar del colegio Esmeralda y yo expresé mi fervor de ser como él, de tener el mismo ideal. Sólo que un poco más ambicioso: quería llegar a hacer grandes cosas por el mundo. Pero claro, un mojigato de doce años, nómada, con aspecto de gitanillo y sin capital ¿Qué pinta en el mundo de los grandes tiburones? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Quiso la suerte que me encontrara con uno de los mejores hombres que, después de mi padre, he conocido. El señor Logan, al que después llamaría Maestro, pasó a ser mi benefactor. Concertó una cita con mi padre y así yo pude entrar en el colegio.

¿Que qué hace el colegio? Pues… es una academia diferente. Aquí no se estudian ni matemáticas, ni filosofía, ni medicina… Es más práctico, y a la vez infinitamente teórico. A ver, me explicaré mejor. Es como una academia de policía, sólo que nosotros no buscamos hacer cumplir la ley del orden, sino la del corazón. La mayoría de la gente cree que somos artistas, ya sabéis, pintores, músicos, filósofos. Sin embargo muchos pasamos desapercibidos. Como mi Maestro bien dice _"Los grandes héroes de la historia no son los que aparecen en los libros de historia, sino quienes están detrás de ellos. Quienes hicieron posible el sueño de un hombre" _

Por decirlo de alguna forma, nosotros nos encargamos de cumplir sueños. Somos lo que, popularmente, se dice hadas. Hadas, musas, ángeles de la guarda, todo es válido. Aunque hasta que salimos al mundo, sólo somos estudiantes.

Simples estudiantes del colegio Esmeralda.

Un colegio que lleva existiendo desde hace siglos y que tiene un gobierno propio. Una jerarquía, unas normas, penalizaciones. Es como una gran ciudad, un mundo paralelo que hace que el tuyo funcione mejor. Pero no somos dioses, no podemos hacer que las guerras se eviten, que el hambre no acaso a África. Si ya es complicado hacer que un río no se desborde, o que un niño no nazca muerto por x razón, imaginaos cómo sería parar un tsunami o evitar la muerte de un ser querido.

En realidad, nuestra misión es ayudar a los hombres a cumplir sus sueños. Porque el hombre cae con mucha facilidad en su camino y siempre necesita de algo o alguien que esté ahí para apoyarle y levantarle. Un reto complicado, sobre todo si lo que persigues es la evolución de la humanidad.

Porque hay hadas para todo. Que ayudan a cumplir sueños egoístas o que quieren que el mal se vaya del mundo, exactamente lo mismo que quieres tú. Mi maestro es de los segundos pero hay personas, como la maestra Cryssania, que no saben más que mirarse el ombligo y ascender.

Por eso cuando esta mañana la he visto salir del despacho de la directora, Alea Olvido, con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos se me han erizaron los pelos de la nuca y he decidido estar atento a cualquier circunstancia extraña con la que me encontrara. Por desgracia, lo único paranormal han sido el café, que se me ha derramado sobre mis pantalones; y una pareja de niñas salidas de una revista de moda a la puerta del despacho de Olvido, por el que he pasado demasiadas veces para ser normal.

-"Quizás el paranormal sea yo."- pienso mientras sacudo la cabeza para intentar concentrarme en el libro que tengo delante. Es sábado y lo que menos me apetece es ponerme a estudiar, pero tengo un examen el martes. No es nada del otro mundo, y puedo aprobarlo sin problemas pero no es eso lo que quiero. Tengo que sacar la mejor nota y, ante todo, evitar que la idiota de Alira me alcance.

Alira. Alira Blinton es como un racimo de uvas. Lo sé, es la definición más extraña con la que os hayáis cruzado pero no miento en absoluto. ¡Incluso su pelo es del color morado claro de las uvas! En un racimo de uvas a veces puedes encontrar una que está genial y de pronto otra con la que es mejor no cruzarse. Así es Alira, hay momentos en los que es súper amable y otras una arpía insoportable. Lo peor de todo es que Blinton es inteligente y siempre me intenta superar. Hasta hace poco no me llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero ahora cada vez estamos más igualados; y eso es algo que no puedo ni llegar a soportar. Así que tengo que concentrarme como sea.

Me levanto de nuevo y la señora Tanna me mira mal. Para ser una bibliotecaria no tiene nada de paciencia. Pero yo necesito un vaso de agua y lavarme la cara para espabilar un poco si quiero que el tema de Naturaleza me entre en la mente de una vez por todas. Sé que debería ir al baño de chicos que hay al fondo del pasillo a la derecha pero prefiero bajar las escaleras hasta el corredor donde está la puerta del despacho de la directora. Claro que lo que no me esperaba era esto.

Las dos niñas impolutas están hablando con Olvido… y con Blinton. ¿Qué demonios hace? ¿Trabajos extras? ¡¡Será zorra!! Como que no me interesa en nada me encamino hacia ellas y la directora me llama la atención:

-Señorito Alexander, ven aquí un momento, por favor.

Sé que os he dicho que me llamo Ámbar y es cierto, pero los profesores tienen la manía de llamarnos por el apellido y el mío es el nombre de mi padre. Así funcionan las cosas en mi familia aunque todos nos sabemos bien los apellidos. Sólo hay uno y es el de toda la familia.

Me acerco hasta ellas y no puedo evitar mirar a las dos chicas que están con ellas.

No puedo evitar mirarlas más allá de la cara. ¿Qué queréis? Soy un tío, vale, y esas cosas pasan. De todas formas, decidme que no os han presentado a un tío y nunca, en vuestros alborotados años de adolescencia, le habéis mirado a ver si estaba bueno y para calcular los años que debe tener. Porque no me lo creo.

Así que miro, aunque quizás debería decir admiro, la figura de las muchachas hasta determinar que deben tener más o menos mi edad; o puede que un poco más pequeñas. Un año o dos menos, sí algo así. Yo casi diecinueve y fijo que ellas diecisiete.

-Le estaba diciendo a la señorita Blinton- continua hablando la directora – que la señorita Screenger va a pasar unos días con nosotros y que es bueno que alguien la enseñe cómo va esto.

-Screenger- repito como un idiota. Y no es por lo que os imagináis. Está buena, lo admito, pero es que ese nombre me suena un montón. ¿Dónde le he oído yo antes?

-Encantada- dice ella mientras me tiende la mano y al notar sus dedos junto a los míos reacciono.

-Ámbar Alexander.- le contesto y después miro a la otra chica que va con ella -¿Y tú eres?

-Es Samantha Wimbelton y yo soy Aurora Screenger.- responde la chica señalando a su compañera

-¿Ella también va a quedarse por aquí?

Las cuatro se quedan en un silencio que no sé identificar, hasta que la directora coge el relevo de la situación.

-No, lo cierto es que no puede dejar que la señorita Wimbelton se quede por aquí –se gira hacia ella- Lo siento.

Ella asiente, como estoy seguro de que la han enseñado hacer, con ecuación y esboza una sonrisa que parece querer decir algo así como _me muero de curiosidad_ pero que en esta situación significa un _no importa_ algo forzado.

-Venga, te acompañaré a la puerta- le dice la directora en una clara invitación a que se vaya.

En realidad la señorita Olvido nunca hable con una sola intención. En la frase que antes me ha dicho, si sabéis leer entre líneas, me ha dado a entender muchas cosas. Algo así como que sea amable con la señorita Screenger, que no moleste a Alira y que, encima, le ayude. Y para mi desgracia con la señorita Olvido es con las pocas personas con las que uno no se puede hacer el desentendido.

-Vaya, Alex, no sabía que estabas por aquí. Pensé que estarías estudiando- empieza ella que no suele estudiar mucho, ya que tiene una mente que se queda con todo en muy poco tiempo. Al contrario que la mía que, como yo, cuando quiere algo necesita poner todas sus fuerzas en ello.

-Lo cierto es que acabo de tomarme un descanso- le contesto como que nada- Sólo iba al baño.

-¿Al baño? ¿No crees que sería mejor tu habitación? ¿O piensas ir con esos pantalones a cenar? –pregunta señalando la mancha del café.

-No te pases de lista, Blinton, no te queda bien – le digo un poco harto.

Ella no dice nada así que vuelvo a hablar, esta vez con ese tono arrogante que suelo guardar para ocasiones como éstas.

-Sé de buena tinta que aún no has estudiado, y algo me dice que este fin de semana tan poco lo harás. Me parece que vas a volver al lugar de donde nunca debías haber salido, pequeña pirita.

Sé que desea gritarme pirita, tu madre, imbécil pero sabe que debe aguantarse. Acabo de saltarme todas las indicaciones de la directora y lo curioso, y a la vez genial, es que me voy a ir de rositas.

-"Chúpate esa, Blinton"- me surge desde dentro, sin poderlo evitar. Es tan aliviador soltar cosas como esas de vez en cuando. Aunque lo cierto es que las suelo saltar muy a menudo. Debería controlarme más. Pero es que… odio a esos estúpidos niños ricos que simplemente están en el colegio Esmeralda por los ceros que tienen sus padres. Como Alira Blinton, por ejemplo.

-¿Problemas, chicos?

Una voz algo ronca y, sin embargo, suave nos llega en el pasillo. Es la voz de Logan, mi maestro. El mío y por desgracia también de Alira. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Esmeralda se distinguen por tener un maestro. Son como tutores pero también pueden ser algo más. En mi caso, de hecho, también es un benefactor y protector. A ojos de la ley pueden responder tanto mi padre como él. Lo que no consigo entender es porqué también lo es de Alira. Es algo que aún no logro entender.

Me giro para ver a mi maestro y mi voz se junta con la de Alira en la respuesta.

-Ninguno, Maestro Logan.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- vuelve a inquirir él.

-Ha venido una visitante –responde Alira con tranquilidad antes de dar un paso a un lado para que Logan pueda verla bien. –Se llama Aurora Screenger.

La cara de mi maestro adquiere un tono etéreo que se me antoja parecido al mío hace unos minutos. Estoy segundo que tanto él como yo la hemos reconocido de algo pero, a diferencia de mí, él sí que debe de saber de qué. Y además, él sabe guardar las composturas.

-Encantado- le tiende la mano que ella estrecha –Logan

Nadie sabe el nombre del maestro aunque en realidad a nadie le importa mucho eso. Muchos de los nuestros tienen el nombre o el apellido cambiado; porque a veces no quieren saber nada de su vida anterior. Como dice mi maestro _"El alma de un hombre no se forja mirando los errores del pasado sino de la forma en que mira el futuro". _

Nos pregunta sobre cómo va el examen del martes y ambos asentimos, pues vamos bien. Antes de despedirse de nosotros el maestro se dirige de nuevo a Aurora:

-Señorita, ya que va a estar usted mañana aquí ¿le importaría pasarse por mi despacho a las once? Por favor.

Los ojos marrones de mi maestro han adquirido un tono que no sé apreciar con exactitud y eso que la paleta de colores es mi punto fuerte. De hecho, para el mundo exterior, yo soy un joven pintor.

La chica asiente antes de dirigir su rostro hacia nosotros. Alira responde por ella:

-Se aloja conmigo, en mi habitación. Así que podrá venir sin ningún problema. Pensaba enseñarle los jardines mientras la ponía al corriente de cómo funcionan aquí las cosas.

-Es buena idea –alaba el maestro a Alira – Ambar- es el único profesor que me llama por mi nombre- tú podrías acompañarlas.

Abro la boca para protestar, pero nunca soy capaz de negarle nada a mi maestro. Aún así me resisto un poco, todo lo que puedo.

-No estoy seguro de en qué podría ayudar

-Oh, tengo la certeza de que a la señorita Screenger le gustará saber de nuestra historia pasada. Y en eso tú eres un especialista.

Odio los cumplidos cuando vienen envueltos en ese papel de regalo. No dejan de ser como una suave puñalada.

-Está bien. –doy por perdida la batalla.-Pero ahora tengo que irme a estudiar.

Saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a mi maestro, y después a Aurora y a Alira:

-Hasta mañana. Nos veremos en el desayuno.

-"No me puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de librarme"- suspiro de nuevo sobre el libro de Naturaleza. Tengo que aprenderme eso cuanto antes mejor, porque mañana lo tendré hipotecado entero.

Sin embargo, estoy cansado y me tengo que meter en la cama pronto. Mientras alargo el brazo para apagar la luz no puedo evitar quejarme en voz alta.

-Y encima no he descubierto que se traía Cryssania entre manos.

Por suerte mi compañero de cuarto no se entera de nada, ya que hoy ha salido, porque es estudiante de Cryssania y no me gustaría nada que se enterase. Para lo listo que es, es una pena que no sea de los nuestros.

-"En fin, puede que no todo sea negativo".

Pienso antes de acurrucarme bajo las sábanas al pensar en Aurora. Sueño con su cara de una forma rara. Sé que la he visto antes pero no recuerdo en qué. Quizás entre sueño y pesadilla me acuerde de dónde ha sido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sí, por fin os he presentado al narrador. Espero que os caiga bien.

La historia ya está casi entera escrita, así que espero poderla acabar en Agosto, o al menos la primera semana de Septiembre.

Sin más, me despido.

Los detalles que no hayáis entendido quizás sean de los que explicarán en el siguiente Alira y Ámbar, pero si tenéis dudas siempre podéis preguntar… porque allá abajo, un poquito más allá, hay uno botoncito donde pone Go en el que podéis pulsar para hacerme feliz jeje :P

Besos

Que os guste

Shio


	4. Clase de historia

Penúltimo capítulo de la historia

Penúltimo capítulo de la historia.

Espero que os guste. Intentaré subir antes de que termine la semana el último capi.

Besos

Shio

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Clase de historia**

El despacho del Maestro Logan es como un museo de antigüedades. Sobre su mesa de fino acebo se distinguen un cuaderno de pastas viejas y duras que los ratones aún no han podido roer; un plumero que guarda dos plumas estilográficas que el maestro trata casi con adoración y un estuche de tinteros con un frasquito lleno de pastillas de pigmentos para cambiar los colores.

Los cajones se abren con unas borlas de oro pulido para dejar paso a papeles, archivos y los utensilios que utiliza para tener limpio su escritorio. Pues sólo él limpia su despacho, al contrario que el resto de los maestros de los que se encargan los de mantenimiento.

A la izquierda del escritorio está la chimenea. De piedra tratada simboliza un dragón con las fauces abiertas apunto de expulsar un bocanada de fuego en cuanto la madera prenda. Sobre la chimenea hay una balda de madera de roble donde posan figuras de porcelana, una por cada deidad de la mitología griega. Los extremos de la balda tienen tallados sirenas y criaturas mágicas.

Al otro lado descansan los libros en una estantería de madera y piedra para evitar que los libros ardan con rapidez en caso de incendio. También ha sido tratada y si la observas con detenimiento desde la esquina inferior derecha hasta la superior izquierda te percatas de que cuenta una historia. Es algo así como los obeliscos y las columnas de los emperadores, que contaban las guerras por medio de un monumento.

Pero hoy no estamos en el despacho del Maestro Logan para admirar sus peculiaridades sino para algo mucho más serio. Cuando a las once hemos acudido los tres –Alira Blinton, Aurora Screenger y yo, Ámbar Alexander- él ya nos esperaba detrás de su escritorio. Nos ha hecho sentar en las sillas que están enfrente de su mesa y ha hablado con una voz profunda.

-Sé que muchas veces creemos que las personas que admiramos nunca han cometido ningún error; pero equivocarse es humano y humano también es admitirlo y perdonarlo. Por eso, explicándoos lo que hice en un pasado espero que ustedes –nos mira con intención a Blinton y a mí- podáis comprender que todos nos podemos equivocar incluso si no nos arrepentimos de las decisiones que tomamos. Además de que toda acción tiene su repercusión en el futuro. Siempre; y esa es una lección más que debéis aprender. Y en cuanto a usted- posa los ojos sobre Aurora- puedas perdonarme.

El silencio se ha apoderado del ambiente y ninguno de los tres se atreve a decir nada. Las arrugas de la frente de mi maestro es lo único que vemos después de que él oculte sus ojos tras sus manos. Respira hondo y vuelve a dirigirnos la mirada.

-Supongo que ya te habrán explicado la historia del colegio Esmeralda –comienza el maestro en un claro gesto hacia mí, quien era el encargado de hacerle llegar aquel conocimiento –pero quiero que te sitúes en un punto concreto de la historia de la humanidad y la nuestra.

Aurora asiente con la cabeza, recordando lo que la he dicho esta misma mañana sobre el colegio. Ah, ¿Qué queréis saberlo también vosotros? Pues, entonces haremos un punto a parte y os lo explicaré.

A ver… ¿os acordáis de lo que os expliqué ayer sobre qué hacemos en el colegio y quienes somos nosotros? Bueno, pues veréis.

El colegio ha existido desde siempre, no tenemos una fecha a la que reverenciar ni un fundador al que recordar. Es más, la mitología describe a las musas como las hijas de Zeus por lo tanto existimos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero las musas en realidad no son más que ideas. Siete ideas, siete musas. Una por cada arte, por cada forma de vida. Algo que no puede morir, ni aunque el hombre perezca. Algo intangible, poderoso, eterno. Algo difícil de explicar.

El caso es que al principio el mundo humano y el nuestro estaba muy ligado, tan cercano que era muy complicado separarlo. Un evolucionaba según evolucionaba el otro. Así que, hubo un época en la que los nobles y los reyes –creo que vosotros la llamáis Edad Media- podían contratar hadas a su antojo. Las típicas hadas que hacían realidad los sueños de sus hijas. Quizás os hayan contado desde pequeños los cuentos de hadas de Cenicienta, Blancanieves… Todas y cada una de esas niñas tenían un hada. Alguien que cuidaba de ellas, alguien que no podía dejarlas solas, alguien que estaba ligado a ellos hasta que la muerte las arrancara de este mundo.

Pero también recordaréis que esa época oscura se terminó. Que en 1789 hubo una revolución. En plena Europa, en el interior de un reino. Y que esa Revolución se extendió por todo el mundo, cerrando una época y abriendo otra. Bueno, os diré, por si no lo sabíais, que antes de la Revolución Francesa hubo otra. La Americana, donde trece colonias se proclamaron estados libres. Y en esa revolución estuvimos nosotros.

Nosotros hicimos creer a los hombres que podían cambiar el mundo que habían conocido hasta ahora.

Las guerras por la libertad que empezaron a partir de entonces tenían filas heterogéneas. No sólo había hombres luchando por su destino, también estábamos nosotros con ellos. Pero ya no de forma individual sino colectiva. Porque nosotros también comprendimos que sólo juntos podíamos ser capaces de cambiar todo.

Las hadas se unieron y juntaron todos sus conocimientos desde el Lejano Oriente hasta Occidente, pasando por cada uno de los continentes. Teníamos que entendernos a nosotros mismos para después entender el mundo. Porque sólo comprendiendo qué éramos y qué hacíamos allí podíamos cambiar el rumbo del mundo, de la humanidad, del arte en su máxima esencia.

El objetivo era ambicioso y necesitaba de orden, organización. El poder corrompe las mentes y nadie se escapa de él pero si todos tenemos poder nadie puede tiranizar. Así se estableció una jerarquía. El primero de nosotros que estableció una organización se conoce como el mago Ojo-Esmeralda, pues sus ojos heredados de la cultura celta ya casi extinguida, era de un verde brillante.

El mago Esmeralda creo una teoría que unía al hombre con lo que más ansía en este mundo. Busca la felicidad, pero no se da cuenta que las piedras preciosas no se lo conceden y sí lo hacen sus deseos cumplidos. Y si nosotros somos los que le ayudamos a hacerlos realidad nosotros somos como esos regalos de la tierra.

El oro, máxima riqueza entre los hombres, equivale a aquellas hadas que están en el más alto nivel. Los doctorados y directores de los colegios no pueden acceder a ellos sin tener ese nombramiento.

La plata, siguiente punto de poder, es para los maestros y los jefes de departamento.

El acero, que no simboliza la riqueza sino la maduración del mundo, es para los estudiantes. Pues el acero en el mundo de los hombres se usa para lo que resulta útil y no hay nada más útil que un estudiante que cree en la causa por la que trabaja.

La pirita, en cambio, es un nombramiento negativo. Si no respetas nuestras leyes o eres censurado de tu cargo eres, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, pirita. Porque la pirita se parece al oro pero en realidad carece de valor.

La esmeralda es un nivel superior al oro pero como nadie ha llegado nunca a él ha sido utilizado para bautizar las escuelas que nos educan alrededor del mapa terrestre.

Bueno, eso es más o menos nuestra jerarquización. Pero como os habréis dado cuenta no sólo he hablado de colegios sino también de departamentos. Eso es porque hay un gobierno interior dentro de tu gobierno. Pero el nuestro es bastante más sencillo, ya que no trata de guerras ni de demás cuestiones políticas.

Trabaja sobre los correspondientes –que no sé quien inventó esa palabras pero está súper pasada de moda- y sus clientes. Los correspondientes somos nosotros y los clientes vosotros. Pero no es bueno determinar a un correspondiente para toda la vida de un cliente, porque a veces ocurre que el correspondiente la palma y no puede haber un solo hombre que no tenga alguien que no cuide de él. Si supierais lo cafre que podéis llegar a ser lo entenderíais mejor. A veces dais auténtico miedo, en serio. ¡Cumplís la ley de Murphy casi con adoración!

A veces también ocurre que el hada en cuestión quiere viajar, conocer distintas culturas o educar. Entonces el hombre –mujer también, no me seáis tiquismiquis- al que cuida debe ser custodiado por otro correspondiente. Y mientras se plantea su caso –pues puede pasárselo a alguien avisando antes o exponerlo ante la ley- hay otras hadas que se encargan de que no le ocurra nada a la persona.

Eso sí, la muerte está escrita para todos, así que si os pasa algo no sólo tiene porqué ser culpa nuestra. Eso sería evadiros responsabilidad, pues sois dueños de vosotros mismos y sois vosotros los que tenéis que cuidaros. Nosotros estamos ahí, sobre todo, para que ante una duda elijáis lo que os vaya mejor.

Espero que lo hayáis comprendido porque quiero retomar el hilo de lo que os estaba contando sobre la reunión con el maestro Logan.

-El año es el 1790. Cuando la Revolución Francesa ya había estallado.

Me acomodo en el asiento para poder prestar mayor atención a las palabras del maestro. Adoro historia, es la asignatura que más me gusta, y más aún si la imparte el maestro Logan.

-Por aquel entonces yo no era más que un joven ansioso por conocer el mundo que me rodeaba. Mi padre, un comerciante burgués buscaba que nuestra familia saliera adelante por lo que cuando estalló la revolución se puso a favor del Tercer Estado. Sin embargo, ocurrió durante la guerra que mi madre cayó enferma y murió. Mi padre decidió seguir los últimos deseos de mi madre e internarme en el colegio Esmeralda de Lyon.

"Allí me mandaron como correspondiente a una familia de nobles donde debía cuidar a su hija. Se suponía que haría lo mismo que todas las hadas y me casaría con ella convertido en el príncipe azul que todos los padres sueñan para sus hijas. Pero yo no hice eso. Mi padre estaba luchando en el frente y a mí llegaban rumores de hadas que se alistaban y que un nuevo orden entre nosotros estaba germinando y que podría cambiar no sólo nuestro mundo, sino también el de los humanos.

Así que, cuando me llegó la misiva que decía que mi padre estaba enfermó huí. Dejé a la dama envuelta en un sueño del cual yo tenía que despertarla, y me marché a buscar lo que quedaba de mi familia.

Estuve un tiempo con él, y un día los mismos compañeros le mandaron a la guillotina. Allí murió, como también lo hizo la familia real y muchos hombres corruptos.

Yo sabía que mi padre no se merecía eso pero entonces no era más que un joven de veinte años al que el mundo le venía muy grande. Además había abandonado a un humano a su suerte pero no tenía valor para regresar.

Cogí un barco y decidí comenzar una nueva vida en América, como tantos otros a los que acompañé. Llegué a este mismo colegio hace unos trescientos años y durante ese tiempo no sólo estudié y me convertí en un maestro para dedicarme solamente a los estudiantes; sino que también le seguí el rastro a la dama que abandoné tiempo atrás.

Así fue como me enteré que eternizaron su sueño hasta que decidieron comenzar a encargarse de los abandonos del pasado."

El maestro Logan no agrega más por unos minutos pero no soy un estudiante modelo por nada; sé leer entre líneas. No sé qué pinta Cryssania en esta historia pero ahora que sé que mi maestro se encuentra en un aprieto estoy más seguro que antes de que su salida de ayer del despacho de la directora no es nada casual.

-Con ello no pretendo, ni por un instante –aclara por última vez el maestro- exculparme de mi culpa. Sólo quiero hacerte ver los hechos de forma personal antes de que tengas que declarar ante un juicio. Ahora, además me gustaría hablar con usted a solas.

Es un claro gesto a que Blinton y yo les dejemos solos, y como mandan las reglas de educación nos levantamos, asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. A pesar de nuestra rivalidad no olvidamos qué tenemos que hacer así que le abro le abro la puerta y le dejo pasar. Cierro la puerta seguro de haberle visto al maestro esbozar una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas que callan más que dicen.

No me pidáis que os explique lo que le dijo el maestro Logan a Aurora porque no me pegué a la puerta ni escuché a escondidas. Nunca le faltaría el respeto de ese modo a mi maestro ni aunque me muriera de curiosidad, como ahora. En su lugar, espero, sentado al lado de Blinton a que salgan los dos por la puerta y el maestro nos vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

Lo que acabamos de presenciar nos ha dejado conmocionados y ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar. Yo no puedo imaginar el colegio sin el maestro y decido que, en caso de que él se vaya a alguna parte yo me iré con él; y que si le dan el título de pirita yo seguiré admirándolo.

De pronto oigo un sollozo a mi lado y tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de que es Blinton. Nunca sé qué hacer ante una chica que está llorando así que, en un gesto torpe, coloco mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien –le digo y me maldigo antes de llegar al punto. Esa frase está tan trillada que ya no quiere decir nada.

-¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si le expulsan? –pregunta entre lágrimas Blinton

-Eso no va impedir que sigas estudiando aquí –le contesto un poco frío pues a mí me afecta más la marcha del maestro y yo no me permito llorar

Blinton niega con la cabeza y sus cabellos me acarician la mano que sigue ahí, sin saber qué más hacer.

-No… si el maestro se va, yo no tendría donde ir. Él –respira y al final consigue decirlo- es mi tutor.

También es el mío pero a mí siempre me queda mi familia. Si quiere regresar nadie me dirá nada, lo sé, y podré ganarme la vida como cualquiera de los míos. Y mi padre lo comprendería perfectamente. Pero al parecer lo que une al maestro y a Blinton es algo más fuerte, y por un instante siento celos de algo que no conozco.

Sin saber porqué me encuentro, al momento siguiente, abrazándola intentando que deje de llorar.

-Alira…- comienzo sin saber cómo continuar

Pero ella también se agarra a mí como si no hubiéramos estado soltando pullas toda la mañana; pero a mí las chicas lloran me superan y no puedo verlas mal así que no agrego nada. Hasta que deja de llorar, aunque no de la forma que había imaginado.

-Vaya, vaya. Los pequeños aprendices dejando a un lado sus diferencia porque su maestro les deja solos.

La voz de Cryssania me recuerda a las caricias de una lija, a un jarro de agua helada o a una puñalada. Su sonrisa maléfica se asemeja a las de las medusas y sus cabellas se convierten ante mis ojos en serpientes llenas de veneno.

Alira se separa de mí y se seca los ojos con la mano antes de mirar a la cara a Cryssania.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya. No te lo permitiremos.

-¿Tú y quién más?- pregunta Cryssania con socarronería

-Yo –digo dando un paso adelante y uniendo mi mano a la de Alira. No es lo que pensáis, no es que quiera ayudar a Blinton, pero si conseguimos que el maestro se quede entonces habrá merecido la pena.

Cryssania se ríe y su risa daña mis oídos. Pero cuando la puerta que esta a nuestras espaldas se abre, su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca.

-¿Algún problema con mis estudiantes, maestra Cryssania? –pregunta educadamente el maestro Logan

Cryssania le mira como si deseara estrangularlo; no puede creer que él no haya dicho nada indecoroso nada más verla, pues está segura de que sabe en qué lío está y quién le ha delatado. Así que, levanta la cabeza orgullosa y dispara veneno de nuevo.

-Nos veremos en el juicio, Logan.

Con esas palabras se despide y nos quedamos solos, los cuatro, en el pasillo. Una corriente de aire frío se cuela por las ventanas y me pone los pelos de punta, pero no separo mi mano de la de Alira. No sé quién sigue dando la mano a quien, aunque en este momento es lo que menos me importa.


	5. El maestro Logan

Hola

Hola.

Por fin he conseguido escribir, aunque más bien debería decir borra y volver a escribir todo, el capítulo último de este fic.

Ando pensando en una segunda parte así que os he presentado a uno de los personajes claves para la siguiente historia. Sin embargo, tendréis que esperar un poco a que tenga más tiempo porque ya habéis visto lo que tardo en subir nuevos capis.

En fin, que este capi es bastante más largo que los demás pero bueno, os lo debía por el tiempo y porque, ya que es el último, es lo mínimo ¿no?

En fin, espero que os guste.

Ya sabéis el camino para hacérmelo saber.

Besos

Shio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**El maestro Logan **

Si hace unos minutos sentía los nervios a flor de piel y me parecía que nunca en mi vida había estado tan preocupado es que en realidad los adultos tienen razón y los adolescentes exageramos demasiado. Esto sí que son nervios. Mi frente se ha empapado de un sudor frío, mis uñas ya no pueden llamarse de ese modo, y tengo los ojos irritados de tanto mirar al vacío.

A mi lado Alira tampoco presenta un aspecto mejor. Sus manos destrozan todo lo que llega a ellas, desde los folletos que había en Secretaría hasta la pulsera de abalorios que siempre lleva en la muñeca. La papelera que hay al fondo del pasillo está a rebosar de vasos de plásticos que en un principio han sido llenados de café.

Son las siete de la mañana y el día aún no ha amanecido. Los profesores ni siquiera han llegado al despacho de Olvido pero Alira y yo llevamos toda la noche trabajando. La señora Tanna no ha sabido cómo mirarnos cuando hemos salido, no hace más de ocho horas, de la Biblioteca cargados de libros. Aunque dudo que la razón de esa larga mirada haya sido el número de volúmenes con los que cargábamos. No, más bien creo que ha sido el hecho de la cooperación. Y es que, normalmente, si Alira y yo compartimos algo referente a libros es el de tirárnoslos a la cabeza. Así que, obviamente, cuando la Señora Tanna nos ve aparecer juntos por la puerta de la Biblioteca pone toda su atención en nosotros, porque no quiero encontrarse con un silencio roto o con un libro destrozado.

De la Biblioteca a la habitación de Alira, porque en mi caso tengo al ayudante de Cryssania y hubiera sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. En contra de todo pronóstico hemos colaborado desde el principio. Quizás porque los dos teníamos mucho que perder, porque es obvio que el maestro Logan significa mucho para ambos.

-El mundo es más cruel de lo que dicen ¿sabes? A veces, incluso, no sé si nuestra presencia aquí sirve de algo.

Cuando ya empezábamos a decaer e incluso me permitía pensar, admito que es vergonzoso pero, joder, soy humano ¿vale?, que no iba a pasar nada si volvía con mi padre y mi familia Alira ha abierto su boca. Bueno, la boca, el corazón, la mente… lo que sea. El caso es que me he quedado de piedra porque en todo el tiempo que he estado con ella nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así.

-Mi padre era un médico famoso. Salvaba miles de vidas al año y todo parecía irle bien. Era rico, tenía renombre. Además era increíblemente guapo. Muchas mujeres iban detrás de él pero él las rechazaba sembrando el despecho y los celos sin darse cuenta. En realidad estab enamorado. De una joven enferma a la que habían tachado de loca e internado en un centro psiquiátrico.

"La joven siempre hablaba de que los ángeles existían, de que estaba cuidándonos día sí, noche también para que no nos pasara nada. Hablaba de nosotros, Alex, de nuestra historia, nuestro mundo, nuestra vida. Pero nadie la creía. Es curioso pero lo que más cuesta creer es la verdad más pura.

Mi padre buscó mil y una maneras de hacerle entender lo equivocada que estaba, pero consiguió el efecto contrario. Llegó el día en que él también confió en que existía algo así. Buscó entre sus contactos hasta dar con nosotros, pero cuando sólo le faltaba dar un pequeño paso para conocernos todo su mundo se vino abajo.

La joven murió, sola y el triste funeral que recibió además de las burlas de los conocidos de mi padre, lo volvió loco. A pesar de toda su formación mi padre buscó refugio en las drogas. Todo su estandarte se disolvió; sus amigos, que nunca fueron tales, se olvidaron de él; y su cuenta pronto pasó a números rojos.

Enamorado, solo, drogadicto y con un paso al borde de la muerte lo encontró mi madre. Mi madre, un hada educada en el mismo colegio en que lo hacemos nosotras. Una de las amigas que compartió años de estudio con el maestro Logan, encontró al pobre médico y se enamoró de él.

Cuidó de él como sólo alguien que ama puede hacerlo. Le devolvió la vida, de un modo nada metafórico pero mi padre nunca supo cómo agradecérselo. Llegado el momento en que recuperó su posición social y parte de su esplendor decidió casarse con ella. Pero a los dirigentes de las altas clases eso no les supo bien. Porque preferían que mi padre dependiera de ellos, -ya que eran ellos quienes había dependido antes de él cuando, en teoría, les falló- que de una mujerzuela de la que nadie sabía nada. Repudiada por todos mi madre huyó sin decirle que estaba embarazada de él: no quería complicar más las cosas.

Pero mi padre sospechaba qué era ella, pues desde que la joven a quien nunca había dejado de amar le convenció de la existencia de las hadas él no dejó de creer en ellas. Volvió a utilizar sus contactos y volvió a encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. Halló a mi madre cuatro meses después del día en que nacía, y quiso formar una familia compuesta por los tres. El maestro Logan les dio su bendición y sólo así mi madre accedió.

Pero la vida no les tenía reservados un final feliz y la opinión pública atacó a mis padres por donde pudo. Mi madre, loca de dolor, se suicidó un triste día de diciembre y mi padre se escondió en sí mismo. Murió en la misma celda donde lo había hecho su amada mas antes me entregó en adopción al único amigo de la familia.

Por entonces yo contaba con cinco años por lo que recordaba a mis padres, aunque desde aquel instante él se convirtió en mi familia. Por eso tengo que ayudar al maestro, porque sin él yo no estaría aquí."

Su historia, con más pinta de novela negra que de vida real, me ha emocionado. Aunque no os lo parezca tengo mi corazoncito y he de admitir que para Alira el maestro Logan es mucho más importante que para mí; y eso, viniendo de mí, es mucho.

Aún así, no he podido evitarlo –lo siento si he sido muy brusco, pero no tengo mucha maña de tratar con las chicas de ese modo- y le he acabado preguntando que porqué me ha contado todo eso.

Su respuesta ha sido típica de un poema a medio escribir.

-Porque no eres tú sólo quien escucha.

¿Se referiría a las paredes? ¿O a mi, supuestamente endurecido, corazón? Quizás piensa que había alguien escuchando, o que… En fin, que no tengo ni idea pero me ha dejado alucinado.

Desde ese momento nuestras fuerzas han aumentado –también los vasos de café sobre la mesa- y hemos aguantado toda la noche buscando cómo ayudar al maestro Logan.

No hemos dado con ninguna clausura que lo absuelva de su error, sin embargo, nos queda presentar un documento en el juicio para que su sentencia no sea aquello que más ansía Cryssania.

Por supuesto, nuestra idea no es enseñárselo al maestro sino, directamente, hablar con Olvido. Alea Olvido es la mejor candidata a directora del Colegio Esmeralda que he conocido. Su sentido de la justicia, la moral y su ansía por establecer el orden y la harmonía hacen de ella la mejor líder que uno se puede imaginar. Y no soy el único que lo piensa. Además es amable y exigente, respetuosa y respetable. No conoce vicio y todo en ella son virtudes, por lo que sabemos que si alguien va a entendernos va a ser ella.

Supongo que no será del todo perfecto pero la parte que a mí me toca la ve de esa forma; además que no me voy a comer mucho la cabeza sobre cómo puede ser en realidad o dejar de ser, así es como yo la veo y punto.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento con usted, maestra Olvido?

La susodicha ha hecho acto de presencia ante nosotros y nos acoge en su despacho tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Al parecer no está nada sorprendida por lo que supongo que Cryssania ya ha ido a ella con el cuento. Maldita desgraciada, aunque eso nos absuelve de querer acusar en falso. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

-Lo estudiaré con detenimiento –nos asegura y Alira y yo nos tranquilizamos visiblemente- así que no os alejéis mucho de aquí. Puede que, con todo, os mande llamar más tarde.

Salimos de su despacho y decidimos irnos a dormir. Conciliar el sueño, aunque sólo sea un poco, puede llegar a ser reparador hasta límites insospechados. Hacemos turnos de una hora dentro de la habitación de Alira. No me apetece nada acercarme al discípulo de Cryssania en este momento. Cierto es que me llevo bastante bien con Héctor pero estoy seguro que si le viera podría descargar todo mi odio hacia él a través de puñetazos y patadas y eso es lo último que quiero y debo hacer. Sobre todo porque no va a ayudarme en nada; e incluso, en el peor de los casos sólo empeoraría la situación.

A las seis de la tarde Olvida nos hace llamar y Alira y yo vamos a su despacho algo más descansados que la última vez. Nuestra sorpresa es mayúscula cuando nos encontramos con Cryssania, el maestro Logan y Aurora Screenger en el mismo.

-"Todos los aquí presentes sabéis porqué habéis sido convocados. Al parecer la maestra Cryssania acusa al maestro Logan de haber actuado en contra de la Ley de los Protegidos nº2 que obliga a todo correspondiente a permanecer junto a su protegido hasta que otro pueda ocupar su lugar.

Todos entendéis lo grave que es esta situación, sobre todo atendiendo a que esto se está tratando en los procesos jurídicos del Gobierno. Aquí presentes estamos el acusado, quien lo delata, dos defensores del acusado, la posible víctima y yo. Antes de llevar a juicio esto me gustaría que todos escucháramos la versión de todos."

Las palabras de Olvido siempre están cargadas de una serenidad, ética y sencillez que hacen imposible el no prestarle atención. Tanto Alira como yo nos morimos de ganas por hablar pero sabemos que aún no es nuestro turno. Somos la apelación, ni siquiera la defensa.

Cryssania toma el relevo de Olvido y comienza a lanzar conjuras y calumnias sobre el maestro. Mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas ante semejantes tonterías mas Alira está tranquila. Ambos sabemos que Olvido no es idiota y que conoce tan bien como la mayoría las ambiciones –y celos, envidias- que le guarda Cryssania al maestro Logan.

-Admito haber desobedecido el artículo 2 de la Ley de los Protegidos –sentencia el maestro Logan en mitad de la perorata de Cryssania dando a entender que le molesta todo lo que ésta acaba de decir de él. Y eso que el maestro tiene una paciencia admirable.

Olvido asiente y nosotros no podemos detenernos. Comenzamos a hablar rápida y atropelladamente. Cryssania replica, con la burla reflejada en su voz y el maestro Logan trata de calmar los ánimos. Olvido levanta la mano para pedir silencio y, acto seguido mira a Aurora.

La muchacha, que no ha abierto la boca en ningún momento, tiene los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera recordando.

-Disculpe, ¿es cierto que si la víctima no presenta queja alguna el acusado es absuelto?

Es algo que hemos leído pero hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido como posibilidad para ayudar al maestro. Y al parecer a Alira tampoco pues está tan sorprendida como yo.

-Así es –le anima Olvido a seguir y me da la sensación de que hace tiempo que sospecha lo que pasa y, más aún, lo que va a pasar. –Aurora, ¿te gustaría presentar queja alguna contra el maestro Logan?

Aurora duda un momento y al final responde:

-No. Entiendo las razones por las que hizo lo que en ese momento lo que hizo. No se puede acusar a un hada de querer ayudar a la humanidad ¿verdad? –su sentido del humor, o de la ética me agrada bastante. Sobre todo en este momento- Sin embargo, me gustaría pedir una cosa.

-¿Cuál? –no puedo evitar saltar. A ver, tenemos un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que el asunto se resuelva felizmente; por supuesto que le daremos todo aquello que quiera.

-Quiero que me dejéis entrar aquí como estudiante. Y como discípula del maestro Logan. –aclara Aurora.

No sé si sentirme contento, triste, celoso o cómo. Pero por un momento me olvido de todo cuando Olvido sentencia:

-Muy bien, así será. Desde hoy quedarás matriculada en el colegio Esmeralda con el maestro Logan como tutor. Deberás pasar por aquí mañana para arreglar todos los puntos legales. Ahora podéis iros los cuatro.

Alira, Aurora, el maestro Logan y yo nos miramos. ¿Qué cuatro? Somos cinco y Olvido.

-Me gustaría hablar a solas con la maestra Cryssania acerca de su acusación –el rostro de Cryssania se vuelve blanco como la cera- ahora que este asunto no llegará a juicio.

Salimos del despacho y el maestro Logan nos lo agradece a los tres.

-Me alegro de poder contar con personas como vosotros. Llegaréis lejos en esta vida si seguís así. –suspira aliviado, ya que no puede dejar de admitir que se ha librado de una buena- Ahora tengo que ir a rellenar unos papeles con Aurora pero mañana nos veremos en clase.

Alira, compartirás habitación con Aurora ¿entendido? Por cierto, yo que vosotros iría ahora a preparar vuestro examen de mañana. No querréis quedar los últimos ¿verdad?

-Para nada, quedaré la primera –afirma con convicción Alira haciendo reír al maestro Logan, que ya se aleja por el pasillo con Aurora cuando reacciono.

Pero ¿Qué se ha creído esa chavala? Que me va a ganar a mí. Sólo porque su padre fuera un cirujano famoso y con muchos contactos a mí no me va a ganar.

-Que te lo crees, Blinton. Que haya cooperado contigo para ayudar al maestro no quiere decir que las cosas hayan cambiado.-me encaro con ella.

-¿Cómo?- Blinton no da crédito a lo que oye.

Ja, se creía que iba a estar siempre a su sombra, pues lo lleva claro. Va a enterarse quién es Ámbar Alexander.

Y con esa determinación me alejo de la puerta del despacho de Olvido con una sonrisa de triunfo. Tengo que ponerme a estudiar de una vez por todas si quiero ganarla mañana en el examen, cosa que haré, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, se me escapa una sonrisa al recordar la nueva chica que ha adoptado el maestro Logan. Espero llevarme bien con Aurora, por muy amiga que se haga de Blinton. Porque he de reconocer que Blinton tiene su encanto, al menos cuando la conoces un poco más. Pero nada del otro mundo, al menos eso creo.

-Las cosas vuelven a su cauce – pienso cuando Héctor interrumpe mi lectura al entrar en nuestra habitación con la cabeza llena de historias sobre qué ha hecho durante el tiempo en que ha estado fuera.


End file.
